cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Rose
|gender = Female |species = Plant |voiceactor = Willow Wray }}Ms. Rose is a recurring antagonist in the ClueFinders series. Appearance Ms. Rose first appears to be a hefty elderly woman with light skin, green irises, and gray hair, wearing a long red dress that goes over her hands and feet and carrying a light tan walking stick with her. She later reveals her true form to be that of a large plant with a blue serpentine-like head, red eyes, sharp teeth, and a dark green, thick stalk-like body ending in roots. Personality In The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures, Ms. Rose is shown to care very deeply for the residents of the underground plant empire. She says that she and the other plants there are naturally peaceful, but after being poisoned by various industrial wastes, they became aggressive and angry. She is willing to do whatever it takes to save her kingdom, even if that means attacking the humans above ground. However, after the ClueFinders find a way to purify the water in her kingdom, she is genuinely grateful and sincere towards them. In The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade, her profile states that her favorite plant is the Venus Flytrap. In the Games ''The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures: Empire of the Plant People Ms. Rose is first seen as Joni's neighbor and she greets the ClueFinders. She remarks that she's taking care of her "children", that is, her plants. Later, when Leslie and Owen are in the underground plant civilization, they find Ms. Rose's walking stick, which makes them think that she was abducted. When they reach the throne room, they encounter Ms. Rose. She reveals her true form to them, and that she was the leader of the plants and her human form was only a disguise. She explains that her kind lived peacefully until pollution threatened her kingdom, and now she plans to attack the town above to stop it. The ClueFinders offer to help stop the pollution, and she accepts their offer, but only on the condition that she can keep a hostage, which Joni volunteers for. Later, when Owen and Leslie return to report their progress, they are alarmed that Joni has turned completely green. Ms. Rose explains that they had to provide their captives with food and water, but everything they could give was polluted. She tells them that the only thing that can save Joni and the kingdom is clean water. After Leslie and Owen purify the water, Ms. Rose is very grateful to them and returns Joni to them. She explains that all of the captives are asleep now, and when they awaken, they will remember nothing of the plant kingdom. Ms. Rose entrusts the ClueFinders to keep the plant kingdom a secret and bids them farewell. The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade Ms. Rose reappears in her human disguise at a mansion with three other ClueFinders villains with the intention of trapping the ClueFinders. Joni remarks that the pollution must have made her evil again, which Ms. Rose confirms. Ms. Rose has created a labyrinth trap designed for Joni. At the end of the game, all of the villains are subjected to their own traps, and Ms. Rose is seen in the labyrinth, ensnared by plants. Trivia *Ms. Rose is the only ClueFinders villain to be portrayed in a sympathetic light, and become allied with the ClueFinders over the course of the game she debuted in. Gallery 6g ms rose intro.png|Ms. Rose at the beginning of ''6th Grade Adventures ms rose closeup.jpg|A closeup for Ms. Rose ms rose appears.png|Ms. Rose appears before Leslie, Owen, and Laptrap ms rose plant form.png|Ms. Rose's true form mma ms rose profile.png|Ms. Rose's profile in The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Plants Category:6th Grade Adventures characters Category:Villains Category:Mystery Mansion Arcade characters Category:Recurring villains